Thine Fate is Cruel, Oh King!
by WhiteMacabre001
Summary: A drabble between King Gil-galad and a human woman; My first LOTR fanfic. I hope everyone likes it!


This is a tale of love and of grief. A tale of happiness and sorrow. A tale of elven kings and mortals. During the year of the Second Age 3440, a vast change was imbued onto the world of Middle Earth. Such a change brought the attention and interest of many races, men, dwarves, hobbits, and elves. It happened thusly;

The light of sun shone brightly as if the Valar themselves were intertwined with it. The peoples of Middle Earth were during their planting season, rich fields of sprawling green stretched far as the eye could see. The beauty of the elven city of Imladris swooned the very birds from the sky. The city was boisterous that day, for the great king had rested there. The golden rays shone down upon the raven dark head of Ereinion Gil-galad, High King of the Noldor, the last of his line.

The king smiled closing eyes of ocean blue. His mighty face welcomed the rays like fresh spring rain. The High King bid farewell to his host, the Lord Elrond, and ventured forth to his home of Lindon. The road was long and trying. High King Gil-galad and his army of elven soldiers traversed the winding paths, each dreaming of the pleasures of home. The king himself was sad, however, for while he was king and ruler, his heart and bed were empty. Alas no woman graced his chambers, what with impending war. Talk of the Dark Lord Sauron and his advancing armies of orcs brought much discussion and darkness to the light of Middle Earth. King Gil-galad had taken to talk with Lord Elrond, both allying themselves against any onslaught and sending word to the kingdoms of Men. Thus, the High King and his party hurried to Lindon.

While traveling on the fifth day, a light shone in the sky. The king halted his party, ordering for his men to arm themselves. The light swirled like a siege of storm clouds, reflecting like facets in a diamond. The king saw a dark object falling to the ground. Ordering them to stay back, the king pushed his steed and rode forth to observe the fallen thing. What awaited him nearly felled him from his horse. It was a woman. A human woman, nearly twenty summers. The king looked from the woman to the sky, then back. Was she a Vala? Fallen from heaven perhaps? Sharp eyes of cobalt assessed the woman's foreign clothing: Breeches of a man, and a tunic of tight fabric. The woman's hair was akin to his own, raven dark. Yet, whereas his locks fell straight and thick, this woman's were of curly bulk. The king dismounted from his horse, his fine sword at his hip. Advancing, King Gil-galad looked upon the woman's countenance. He could not deny that she was lovely, even for mortal standards. Skin of golden autumn leaves, lips like petals. Her eyes were closed, hiding their color from him. King Gil-galad had never before seen anything so beauteous. The king was so enamored that he took his raiment of blue silk and covered the mortal woman, lifting her to his saddle.

The king's men questioned their lord as to the identity of the fallen woman. The king told them she came from the sky and that surly it was a sign from the Valar.

'What curious garments.' They mused.

The king held the woman close, her slight body fitting perfectly before him in his saddle. The king's powerful legs braced her as he pushed his mount harder. Days passed before the majesty of Lindon emerged from beyond the mountains. The woman, who had awoken two days past, was overcome with awe. And the High King of the Noldor set eyes upon her, and she with him and there was great love between them. Still sharing the king's mount, she busied herself by braiding the strong horse's mane. King Gil-galad took notice of the human woman and in an effort to occupy her idle hands, bestowed upon her the steed's reigns. She refused kindly, yet after much insisting from the High King, she took the strands of leather and guided the mount into Lindon. The king shielded not his affections for this strange woman.

Often the king's hands found solace in holding the slender hands of his human guest. The woman felt not the worries of being so close to this man, only welcomed his comfort. Their hands moved together with the reigns. His larger, closed in hers like a bird in a cage. The king's soldiers beheld the tenderness with which their king showed this human, and they were filled with happiness. Their king had found his heart in this woman. It mattered not that she was mortal, their wish was for the king's benefit. High King Gil-galad showered this woman with gentle fondness, embracing her within arms of power and protection. The king took in the scents of her hair, her skin. She still bore his raiment round her waist, its heavy blue mass pooling around her.

Then the woman spoke and her voice was like the songs of birds.

"My Lord, where are you taking me within your fair city?"

The High King felt his heart quicken. How fair she was! "We are escorting you to our palace. There you shall receive fine food and drink. You shall regain your rest and clothing of silks and velvet shall be brought to you."

The woman turned in the saddle and regarded the elven king. "Shall I also have the pleasure of your company? You have done much to aid me. You offered me your cloak, your horse, and your rations. Your majesty has been much kind. I should like to continue our talks, for it would pain me if we were to stop."

The High King stared with smoldering eyes of blue. His fine face was tranquil and pleased.

"The wishes of My Lady are fulfilled."

This brought a smile from the petal lips, those lips which beckoned the High King with a calling so profound that he was unsure of his composure. The great party of High King Gil-galad reached the palace gates, and servants escorted the woman to her chambers. It would be until the moon rose that she should see the High King. When he arrived, he was a shining vision of the elves of old. Tall of frame and muscled in stature, with a face of Manwe himself, this elven king stirred much admiration from the mortal woman. Dressed in garments of white and purple, High King Gil-galad entered into the woman's chambers.

Adorned in likewise purple and white, the mortal woman spun on her toes, the hems of her gown dancing with her.

"Does this please My Lord?"

The High King halted in his step. The gown enhanced this woman's beauty greatly. He studied how the fabric gathered at the swell of her hips, her breasts. The king saw the delicate curve of her waist and felt a longing to embrace her.

"That gown suits you. A wondrous choice."

The woman laughed lightly, "It is I who should be giving praise. For it was you, your majesty, who chose it for me."

"Nay, twas my servants. And I shall bestow upon them great rewards for achieving such fairness in such a short time. Alas I am but a mere servant before you! For thou shares the fabled beauty of the Lady Luthien "

The High King took the woman into his arms, his hands clasping her thin waist to his hips. The woman brought her face to his, their eyes meeting.

"I do not know you, only but seven days. Yet I feel as though I have known you for a lifetime."

The High King touched a hand to her face, his palm warm and caring.

"I too feel the same. For long have I believed I would wander the world alone. That the Halls of Mandos would harbor my lonely soul. I see now that my fears could be vanquished at last."

But the woman grew taught and hard as stone in his arms.

"How I came here is lost to me, and I fear that I shall vanish just as quickly." The woman confided to the king.

And the king took upon himself the tone of warrior returning from the horrors of battle and relishing the comfort of a lover's arms. "I will fight the wrath of Morgoth and Sauron if it would keep you with me. I care not where you hail from."

The elven king forbade any further sentiments to be discussed and joined the woman in a longing kiss. And there was once again, great love between them.

"Please, your majesty, I must know lest I die of unbearable love. Pray tell me how I should address you." The mortal woman set her forehead against the elven king.

The king held her close and into her ear he said, "I am known as Gil-galad."

"Gil-galad, my love, does it deter you that I am mortal and not elf-kind?"

"Nay! It is because you are mortal that I find you so dear. I have never loved until now."

The woman embraced the king and felt his strength and took to heart the richness with which the elven king augmented her spirit.

And she said unto him, "You, who are most powerful, most beautiful. Ruler of all elves. You are dearer to me than all of the wealth in the world."

High King Gil-galad felt much love for this woman and kissed her. Taking her into his arms, he set her onto her bed. Lying next to her, the elven king held her close as sleep overcame them. The following morning, they awoke together. The eyes of Gil-galad watching her wake beside him. The woman entwined a strand of his dark tresses around her finger, leaning up to meet his lips. The king met hers with equal fervor. He felt her hands touch the pointed tips of his ears with child-like curiosity and a heat grew in his belly.

"Oh the wild flares you rouse within me, My Lady. You must tread carefully, lest you invoke the passions of an elf. I hear they are quite penetrating," The king lusted against her mouth.

"Such passions need to be tamed, in order for elves to control them." The woman whispered into his ear.

"You with your flesh like the sweetest syrup, with limbs supple and of subtle voice, you tempt me. A dangerous thing," King Gil-galad breathed in the sweetness of her hair.

"Ah, but here is the true task. Am I tempting an elf, or," She held his gaze with a burning like the flames of Mordor. "Am I tempting a king?"

The eyes of Gil-galad darkened in lust. And he surrounded and beheld the woman. "You would be wise to mind what you say in the presence of the High King of the Noldor, My Lady."

But the woman grew frightened of the king, for his voice was deep and warning and the woman shut her eyes from him. She turned away from him for she expected to be struck and was relieved when no such blow reigned down. A great pain gripped his heart and he spoke.

"My love, why do you fear and shy away from me?"

"I have upset you with my words. And the fierceness of your presence frightened me. I fear your hand will strike me."

The king looked upon this mortal woman and bestowed kisses to her face.

"There is nothing to fear from me, My Lady. For my hand should burn and the flesh rot away before I ever raise it against you."

And tears flowed from her eyes like the tears of Nienna. And she bore witness to the love in his eyes and cried aloud.

"Oh highest King of elves! Fairest of the races! Forgive me for thinking such thoughts!"

The elven king used his tongue and licked away the salty rivers. "My fair lady, there is no need for your tears. To see you weep brings great sadness to my heart and I wish for you to be blissful in Lindon. So I beg, halt your cries. Push away any unwanted thoughts of me, of any fears of me. As long as I live you will dwell in safety with me. I am elf-kind, of that is true. I am a king and as such I must protect and guard those within my realm. As my love, it is my duty to safeguard you with my life."

The woman caressed the elven king's face, his skin like cream under her fingers, his chin sharp and his eyes wise. "Your love for me makes me unable to breath it is so pure. My love, my Lord, my King."

She rid him of his tunic of white and purple, casting it to the floor. The body of the elven king was like that of the Valar. Divine made flesh. The woman reached for the king, her hands searching and wanting. High King Gil-galad acquiesced to her desires and set kisses upon her neck and shoulders. His dark tresses mingled with hers, creating a silken cloak of pitch.

And so it had come to pass that the High King of the Noldor, Ereinion Gil-galad found love in a human woman descended from the heavens. Their love making lasted throughout the day and into night, each unbinding the other in throws of ecstasy. They lay tangled in each other's arms and everything they wished for had been fulfilled.

Every night henceforth was the same, and it was to be for another eleven months. High King Gil-galad made love to his beloved until it came time for him to set forth into battle. No child was born to them thus leaving the throne of Lindon vacant and he took her not for a wife, for in accordance with the laws of the Eldar, elves took no woman to wed in times of war and turmoil. This brought sadness and pain into the hearts of the High King and his mortal love. She bared witness to his departure with never ending flows of tears as he along with several scores of armed warriors, raised their banners and marched to war. And the light of the last High King of the Noldor Erenion Gil-galad, son of Orodreth of the House of Finarfin was dimmed by the evils of Sauron upon the slopes of Mount Doom. And so fell the great King Gil-galad, most mighty and brilliant of the Noldor. And a great depression set down upon the race of the elves and songs of valor and strength lifted into the Halls of Mandos.

For such was the War of the Last Alliance against Sauron the Deceiver.


End file.
